An Eon's Watch
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Amber Evelyn is a bored girl who just moved to Fortree City. She's not allowed to have a Pokémon and only has a brother instead of friends. She always felt so alone...until she finds out that a certain Pokémon has been keeping an eye on her. Summary stinks and this is my first Pokémon fanfic. No flames please!


**First Pokémon fanfic, no flames please!**

* * *

"Amber, sweetie?"

Eh, what? Is that my mom? I couldn't really tell, I was sleeping pretty good.

Oh where are the manners that I don't have? My name is Amber Evelyn, I'm a fifteen year old girl happily living...well, in a tree. My family decided to move to Fortree City after saying that are home in Verdanturf town was somewhat 'boring'. When they first said that to me and my older brother, Marcus, we grabbed the nearest table leg we could find and yelled

"No way! We're staying here!"

But they somehow managed to get us into the car and drove us into this weird little village with tree houses as actual houses. My brother thought that I was pretty cool. I however was not very amused. When we climbed up onto our balcony, some Vigoroths took our luggage and put it in our new house. Well, one was doing work, the other was just kinda...watching our television. I got first dibs on the bedrooms, but they were pretty much exactly the same, so I really didn't care. Now I know what you're thinking, I'm past ten years of age, so who's my starter Pokémon? Truth is, I didn't get one. My parents think that having my own Pokémon is a responsibility that's too much to handle. Plus, they said that Littleroot Town was too far away to get a Pokémon. My brother suffers the same rule, and he's seventeen! He said that he wants to get a Mudkip and he would name it 'Neo' or something. But my opinion on a Pokémon is different. I don't want a Torchic or a Treecko or anything like that. To tell the truth, I want a Bagon or a Trapinch. Why? Because I absolutely _adore _dragon type Pokémon. I would love to have a Salamence or a Flygon. I just think that they're the coolest looking! I've actually attempted to sneak off to Meteor Falls or the desert on Route 111, but I failed miserably both times. The falls were too far away and I didn't have Go-Goggles for the desert. So, now I'm just stuck in this tree, without any Pokémon or friends.

Now that you've heard my story, let's continue where we were...

"Amber get up! It's 9:30 in the morning!"

I opened my eyes tiredly to look at my clock. Sure enough it read 9:30 AM. I was one to sleep in...a lot. I sat up in my bed, my silky purple covers fell off my upper torso. I reached my right hand to the right and pushed open my window to let in a nice breeze. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, then walked towards my dresser. I opened up and put on my signature outfit: a short sleeved purple jacket outlined with gold silk with a white shirt and long purple pants that were also outlined with gold silk. I grabbed a hairbrush stepped in front of the mirror, then brushed my medium long brown hair. My green eyes filled with hope that something exciting would happen today.

Don't get your hopes up, eyes.

I exited my room and walked into the kitchen, where my mom and brother were. Marcus looked at me and raised his hands

"IT'S ALIVE!"

"Be quiet."

I went to the cupboard and pored myself a bowl of cereal then joined my brother at the table. I shoved some cereal into my mouth, then looked at my mother

"So, anything going on today?"

"Young lady, don't talk with your mouth full!"

"You can tell me a thousand times, I'm still going to do it."

She sighed and answered my question

"I'm packing a basket of food later so you and your brother can have a picnic on Route 120 this afternoon."

Marcus dropped his spoon in his bowl of cereal

"Aww, what? Bonding wasn't in the brother job description!"

"You two love spending time together, you just don't like to admit it."

Me and Marcus looked at each other, she was right but we were going to keep denying it. Then mom looked at me

"But before you go you need to refill the bird feeder in the backyard."

"Mom, we don't have a backyard. We have a back _platform_."

"It's basically the same thing."

"No...no it is not."

"Just go do it!"

"Alright alright!"

I got up and put my bowl in the sink. But I stopped before I walked out the door

"Oh, I forgot to put on my necklace."

Marcus looked at me funny

"You don't need a necklace to fill the bird feeder."

"Don't care!"

I jogged back to my room and grabbed a silver chain that was laying on my nightstand. There was no charm on the necklace, but a silver ring lined with diamonds and a larger purple gem in the middle. I didn't like to wear rings, but I loved it so much that I turned it into a necklace. I never went a day without wearing it. I put the chain over my head and secured it onto my neck.

"That's better."

I turned around to leave the room, but then I heard some wings flapping and the clicking if claws

_"Tailow!"_

I turned around and saw a Tailow perched on my window sill, looking at me. I smiled and moved towards it slowly

"Well hi there. Where did you come from?"

The Tailow chirped at me. I walked over to my nightstand and opened the bottom drawer, where I kept a bag a crackers. Some Pokémon visited my window sometimes, so I kept some food around for them. I grabbed a cracker and walked over to the window, holding it out to the bird. The Tailow happily accepted it, grabbing it with its claws and quickly eating it. I slowly reached out my hand and carefully stroked the back of its head. The little bird was startled by the sudden contact and flew away with the cracker. I shook my fist at it

"Hey! I gave you food!"

I closed the window and walked out of my room for a day of Arceus knows what.

* * *

**Hi, the name's Amberdiamondswords, but you can just call me Swords. I'm kinda new to this section of fan fiction, I spend most of my time in the Ninjago section.**

**I decided to write this after being inspired by the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire remakes (I'm getting Omega Ruby!)**

**Also Hoenn is my 'home region' so I decided that it was the best region for me to write about**

**Also did you guys see Swampert and Sceptile's new Mega Evolutions (they were revealed today)? Sceptile turns into this sharp looking Grass/Dragon and Swampert turns into...well...HEY HEY HEY! Someone had one too many protein shakes!**

**Make sure to leave a review!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
